


Covered By Roses

by Szetsing



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szetsing/pseuds/Szetsing
Summary: 2015年。





	Covered By Roses

宇

 

那幅画始终挂在我的卧室墙上。

当我背靠着一个枕头半躺半坐地陷在床垫里时，与水平线形成了某个角度的视线恰好能与画中人的双眸相对。那是一个微妙的角度，还记得当初为了在墙上找到一个合适的高度，我反反复复折腾了好多次，用钉子在墙上留下了不下十个眼。不过，现在，一切恰好。我稍稍仰视，画中的他稍稍俯视，对，就是那样，我们之间的位置关系构成了一个充满了怜爱与温情的姿势。

 

我是从画室里拿到那幅画的。到画室的第一天，老师随意一挥手，叫我找个自己喜欢的空地就好，我便默默走向了房间的角落。

所有从未彻底打扫过的房间，角落里都有独特的散发着青灰色光芒的味道。我就在这种味道里坐下，将后背对着角落里那一堆被落满灰尘、几乎看不出本来颜色的白色粗布覆盖着的杂物。两个画架挡在我的身前，如同一道防御工事，阻止了外界汹涌而来的种种色彩。在开始的一个月，我似乎从来没有想过要把身后那一堆碍事的杂物给清除掉，可能是因为怕那种青灰色光芒的味道因为我的整理而走散掉吧。

直到某个黄昏，白粗布被椅子上的一枚钉子勾住了。当我起身时，伴随着哗啦的声响，一大团灰尘弥漫在空气中，青灰色的味道无比强劲冲腾进我的鼻孔，瞬间又被窗外的黄昏染成玫瑰紫与甜腻的明黄。

然后，所有的色彩都在一瞬间扭曲，形成漩涡，被吸引进了地面上鲜红的洞穴。

不，那不是洞穴，而是一片连绵着的，鲜红色的玫瑰花瓣。

 

谁也不知道这幅画的主人是谁。老师拉长脸想了半天，也只是说，好像是去年的某个学生留下的，喜欢你就带走吧。

 

色彩是有重量的。有重量，所以有引力。最重的莫过于鲜红色，没错，就是画中那些玫瑰花瓣的鲜红色。

黑洞吸引了临界点以内一切物质包括光，鲜红色吸引了临界点以内一切色彩。然后，再将饱涨的鲜红色，还给我，直到我身体里最后一丝丝甘甜的孔雀绿以及湖蓝，微微发苦的深褐色，粘稠清香的蜜金色都被吸取殆尽。与此同时，我看到他的轮廓越来越清晰，整个过程缓慢得如同自杀。

 

他并非全身赤裸。胸口的孔洞飞散出重重鲜红的玫瑰花瓣，孔洞里似乎有什么在向外扩张着。玫瑰花瓣空隙间有因为疼痛而收紧的小腹，张开的手臂上，铁钉刺在一整条肌肉凸起的位置。

没有血液，背景不均匀的蓝色显得泥泞，两道白色的坐标横纵贯穿整个画面。两条黑色的已解开螺旋的DNA单链将他困在坐标轴上。金红色的长发披散下来。

 

在数不清多少个夜晚睡前的对视后，我渐渐感觉到身体里出现了血液。这是他将吸取走的颜色灌注回来的结果，逐渐充满了身体里那些细小的管道。血液畅通无阻，循环流动。

于是我能够感觉到既昏暗又鲜明的物体在腹腔内上下奔涌，最后沿着脊柱，一路上升，绕过头顶，溶解进鼻腔。

我似乎听到他的眼神的声音：找到我，找到我，找到我……

呢喃声像水杯里一滴浓厚的葡萄酒汁那样，逐渐四散开。

 

我因为那些过度的被吸收而虚弱，又因为额外获得的血液而强壮。其实只要我还有足够的力量扣动手枪的扳机就可以了。

因为，在我久违了的街道的另一边，我看见了他。

他金红色的长发被风吹起来，露出在无数夜晚里熠熠发光的俊美的面容。

 

宙

 

十八岁时，已经跳跃到未来的某个时间点的父亲发来口信，说他亲眼见到了我在十九岁时被枪杀。正是由于这个原因，我决定提前进行向未来的跳跃。本来想要在二十岁开始的。

我和父亲一样，不喜欢跨越太长的时间。我们都想知道未来的样子，可是却又不想看见太远的未来。所以我每次跳跃都以十年为间隔，停留三四个月，然后再次上路。虽然我很想多在每一处停留一阵，但父亲亲眼所见的未来，不会有错，所以我的时间有限。

 

当然，凡事皆有例外。

不知为何，当我坐在那个画室的角落里，我就像着魔了一样。无比强烈的作画欲望从脚趾升腾而起，我想把自己幻想中的死亡画出来。

于是胸口有弹孔的我，张开的手臂被钉子钉在坐标轴交叉成的十字架上。两条单链DNA将我束缚住。

当我勾画完最后一片从弹孔中飞出用来遮蔽肌肤的玫瑰花瓣，已经半年过去了。第二天就是我的十九岁生日。

 

我将那幅画放在角落的一堆杂物上，随手扯过一块白粗布盖上。

恍惚间闻到一股散发着青灰色光芒的味道。

 

这应该是我的最后一次跳跃。

 

注：《文子·自然》：往古来今谓之宙，四方上下谓之宇。

**Author's Note:**

> 2015年。


End file.
